


Who You Belong To

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bratty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breast Fucking, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Possessive Crowley, Praise, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Soft Dom Crowley, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), kind of???, light degradation, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: Aziraphale isn't in the mood to listen or obey, but Crowley is more than willing to put in the time and effort to get her angel back in line and remind her a thing or two about ownership
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 189





	Who You Belong To

Aziraphale sat with her arms crossed, an unyielding pout on her lips as Crowley made a tutting noise down at her. 

"Angel, I think you've had enough time to sulk. I want you to apologize now."

"Why? I've nothing to apologize for. I haven't done a thing wrong." she spat, head down as she glowered. She kicked her feet lightly as she listened to the demon's disappointed sigh.

"You know you did, love. Tell me what you did."

"I didn't! So I made a little small-talk with a particularly fascinated bloke. Nothing wrong with that."

"He was _flirting_ with you, love. You knew this but let him keep talking to you, when you could've simply stated you were already taken."

"I didn't know! I didn't till he was inches away, and by then you had walked up, so... all is well. I repeatedly told the gentleman I had no interest, but he kept making advances. I would've given him a good slap if you weren't there. He even grabbed my thigh, it was quite unsavory."

"Oh, but you could've left, walked away and ended the conversation before he got so worked up. The bastard actually thought he had a chance with _my_ wife."

"Well then I'm certainly grateful you showed up, dear." she purred, raising her hand up to smooth over her lover's. "I knew I could depend on you to-"

"Shush, angel. You're not going to sweet talk your way out of this- and stop using those eyes on me, it won't get you anywhere this time."

"Crowley!" she whined, jumping up from the bed to kiss her, but was tossed gently back down as the demon caught her midway. 

" _No_. Aziraphale, I think it's high time I gave you a proper punishment. I've let you get completely spoiled, _always getting your way_."

"Because you like to, don't you? You'd do anything for me."

"That's besides the point. The fact of the matter is you let someone get too close to you because you were enjoying the _attention_. Don't I give you enough every day?"

"Of course you do, darling. You're so very good to me..." 

"Stop it!" she snapped, pushing her lover away as she tried yet again to connect their lips. "You're not getting out of this, angel. I think you need a firm reminder of just who owns you." Aziraphale puckered her lips in a pout again, and turned her gaze to the floor. 

"Very well then. Do what you like, but I won't enjoy it."

"That's fine. S'not about _you_ tonight, love." she walked closer, looking down at the angel with a long grin. " _I'm_ going to enjoy _you_ quite thoroughly."

"Wicked serpent."

"Say what you like, dove, but all your backtalk is going to add on another punishment. Let's see...where to begin?" She studied her face for a moment, circling around the bed with an unchanging smile. The angel gulped, feeling heat rise in her face when she heard the demon's resolute tone. A voice that meant she wouldn't be swayed by any amount of sugary words. "Let's start by putting that pretty mouth to good use. It's been wagging with complaints all day. Think I'll stuff it with something better."

Aziraphale kept her face pointed downwards, blushing as she heard the sound of a fly unzipping in front of her. "Get on your knees."

The angel held her glare as her eyes met an especially large effort, pointed directly at her face. She begrudgingly shifted onto the floor, looking away the entire time. 

Crowley held her cock in front of the angel's pursed lips, licking her own as she waited to be obeyed. "Open up." Aziraphale's heart raced, having gotten accustomed to being serviced a majority of the time. She hesitantly looked up at the pink, stiff thing, and scowled. "Hurry up now, haven't got all night. Well, perhaps I do, but either way I have plenty of things I want to do before the hour's over. Don't keep me waiting."

"Crowley..."

"You're going to call me "mistress" or "ma'am" tonight. Is that clear?" Aziraphale let out a long sigh of exasperation. "Is that _clear?"_

"Fine, fine...ma'am."

"Good girl. Now stop talking and swallow my cock right up." she spoke as she thrust her effort against the angel's lips. Aziraphale groaned, but let the thing slide in, eyes falling shut to enjoy the thick warmth. "There we are, there we are..." The demon pushed her pelvis, burying the prick down to the hilt, hands gripping into the duvet behind her. "That's lovely. Suck at it just like that, darling."

Aziraphale tightened her lips around the prick, still determined not to fully submit in her huffy state. Not even a few cups of chamomile tea had calmed her nerves yet, and now she had to sit through a punishment! It was all very unfair, she thought. It'd been a while now since her last one, and she was getting used to having her way. She thought there wouldn't even be a need for a punishment after the listening to the uproar of shouting Crowley had unleashed on the unsuspecting human, having caused quite a commotion in the middle of the store. The angel would be lying if she said it wasn't just a little arousing to watch her lover go off on someone like that.

"How's it taste, love?"

"Mmhf!" she huffed. The demon grabbed the back of her head, shoving her cock to the back of the angel's throat. The tip of it rubbed and bubbled with precum.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make that out. What did you mean to say?" she simpered, pulling out just long enough to gaze down at her wife's pink, slick mouth.

"You're horrid. A terrible, wiley-" Crowley pushed the prick back between her lips as she spoke, earning a surprised grunt.

"Now now, dove. That's no way to speak to your mistress...oh, no need to worry. I'll have you behaving soon enough. You love to mind me, don't you?"

"Nnn!"

"Yes, that's right. You love doing just as I tell you. You just need a little discipline every now and again, and I'm patient with you aren't I? That's why I'm going to be generous with you and give you your favorite snack."

Aziraphale continued to frown, though it wavered as she felt hot cum starting to fill up her mouth. "That'sssss it, love. That'sss a good girl." the demon hissed as she rocked herself into the angel's mouth, gripping her hair as she drove her hips forward.

Thrusting in one last time, she held herself in Aziraphale's mouth, patting her head. "Don't swallow just yet, dove. I want to watch."

Finally pulling out, she pet Aziraphale's cheek. "Keep your mouth open, sweet thing. Let me see everything I've given you." The angel glowered, but let her jaw hang slack. Crowley hummed with pride, looking down over a dripping chin, and then clutched the bottom of it, using her other hand to angle her cock in front of her face. "That's beautiful, so wet and full. I'll give you one more gift just for letting me use that lovely mouth." Growling, she gushed another trail of cum over the angel's soft face. 

Aziraphale gasped, her nose and rosy cheeks now covered in the warm, milky substance. Even a bit landed in her hair, which she'd spent a whole miracle trying to fix that morning! "Perfect, just gorgeous. Alright, darling, now drink it all up." 

The angel glared, tilting up her chin and closing her eyes as she swallowed the thick liquid down, wincing when one last spurt landed on her forehead as the demon hissed in approval. 

"Oh angel, that was beautiful. See? You're such a good girl when I put you in your place."

"You should hold your tongue, serpent. You forget you're speaking to a principality."

She gripped a hand into Aziraphale's hair, breathing harshly against her ear. "Get on the bed. Lift that arse up nice and high for me, hm?" The angel shuddered, taken aback by her words. "I see it's going to take a bit more to get you back in line."

"I didn't mean-"

"No backtalking, what did I tell you? Oh, just for that I'll have to use your arse _especially_ well. Come on now, get on the bed before I throw you down on it myself."

The angel slowly complied, sliding herself up on the mattress and burying her head into the blankets. Crowley snapped her fingers and all her clothes disappeared, much to Aziraphale's dismay. Everything suddenly felt quite cool.

"Perfect, love. Just like that." She scooped a handful of the angel's bottom in a firm grasp and squeezed, nails digging in to leave faint marks. "Oh just look at this. I can already tell how good it's going to feel to _fill you up."_ She raked another hand down by the other, lifting up for a moment before striking it back down with a firm slap. There was only a slight sting, pink blossoming where she'd hit, but Aziraphale cried out anyway. "You like that? Want another?"

The angel grumbled under her breath, hiding her face in the duvet. She shuddered as another blow hit her, face having grown red with embarrassment. "Oh, it feels so good to touch this soft, plump thing." the demon muttered, pinching her in a way that was almost more humiliating than a swat. "Mine to fuck, mine to use. Nobody else's. Isn't that right?"

She gave Aziraphale a few more good smacks, appreciating each time the fat underneath jiggled and swayed with the impact. "You're lucky you've got so much cushioning. Hard to feel much pain like this..." the demon mumbled, leaning down to breath over her arsehole obscenely. "Couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, and besides you're much too cute for that. Especially this pink, tight little hole." She chuckled wickedly before sliding her tongue down between the taut ring of muscle, spreading the angel's cheeks as much as she could.

"Ahh-Crowley!"

" _Mistress_ Crowley."

"Fine, mistress- you can't be seriously wanting to- 

"What, you think I'm going to take it easy on you just because you've made such a lovely cunny?" She swiped a finger down the angel's clit, smiling at the warm fluid that dripped on her fingers. "Don't worry, I'll enjoy it too- later. For now, I've got my eyes set on _this_." She pushed her tongue in deeply, curling around a few times before backing out with a slurp. "I haven't taken you here for a long time. Think it's time to fix that."

"B-but C- _mistress_ , wouldn't you prefer-- dear, I've made this just for you. Just look...so wet...It'd feel so good for you to sink inside, wouldn't it?" she whispered, grazing her fingers down her clit. Crowley stopped her hand, and shoved it back down on the bed, giving her a stern look.

"Maybe so, but I'll do so later. Right now I'm pent up. I want to fuck something nice and _tight_...and I think this will do a fine job." she slipped a suddenly slick finger into the angel, proudly listening to her surprised gasp. "It's time you were reminded that every part of you belongs to _me_."

"Yes ma'am..." she finally sighed, letting her head rest back as the demon started to work her open with a deft touch. 

"Shame, you would've looked so pretty with a pearly little plug up this lovely arse. I should've thought of that earlier. If you don't learn your lesson by the time I'm done with you tonight, I might just have to keep you nice and loose, so I can fill you with my cock whenever I see fit. Customers or not, I can pull you into the back room and fuck you senseless over a table or sink, maybe against a wall."

"There's-there's no need for _that_."

"Maybe. We'll see how well you please me with your attitude, and maybe I'll even let you come when I'm finished with you."

"Oh dear..." she whimpered, body relaxing into the stretch as fingers spread her open, now on a third digit. "You haven't claimed me like this without any miracles before...is it going to hurt?"

"No, love. I'll allow just one _small_ miracle for that. See? I can be merciful when I want." Aziraphale thought with a smile the demon was beginning to take on the voice she used when she worked as a nanny, back when the angel had first learned of just how _strict_ she could be. Her tone alone could make any child behave, but she always used more than just words on Aziraphale. "So I can use your body as long as I like. You'll be perfectly fine."

"Hmpf."

"Alright, that should be enough..." she spoke, and Aziraphale felt her arse suddenly drip with slickness. "Still want you nice and tight for me, so I won't wait any longer...not to mention I'm losing my patience. My cock is ready to burst just looking at your arse, all rosy and cushy, just waiting to be stuffed." 

"Do what you will. Get it over with soon, so I can make myself a nice pot of-ahhh!" she whimpered as she demon crawled up onto the bed behind her, grabbing her hips tightly and shoving her cock inside. 

"Cr-C-Crowley! Mistress, not so soon!"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, but-this configuration doesn't have a prostate. Please let me make one before you do that, hm?

"You don't need one, love. This is going to feel so good..."

"That's easy for you to say!" she whined, instinctively reaching her hand down to rub at her clit, which was stopped by binds that appeared on her hands. "You won't even let me change it? How am I going to reach any sort of climax like this?"

"Relax, dove. This is a punishment, remember?" she snapped her hips, burying herself inside. Aziraphale nuzzled her face into the pillow in front of her face, continuing to grumble under her breath. 

"You'll get all the pleasure..."

"That's the idea, darling. Don't worry, I'll see you through this...after I've had my fun. Right now you're paying me back for earlier, and I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. Fuck, you're so _tight_..." 

"You're awful!"

"Want me to add on a punishment or two for all this back-talking? Maybe fuck you _in front_ of the customers? I'd gladly do so. _Anything for you."_ She roughly shoved her pelvis forward, growling at the hot wetness surrounding her. "Oh angel, I've missed this feeling. You're sucking me up so well, swallowing my cock without a bit of resistance. I don't think I'll last much longer at this rate."

True to her words, the angel moaned when a wet heat shot into her, her body twitching and shuddering. She hoped the demon would be done with her after she recovered.

"Oh Aziraphale..." she grunted, bending down to lick her back. "That was terrific. I'm not near finished with you yet, though." Aziraphale jolted as _another_ cock slid in after the other popped out, beginning to thrust in through the space that was already filled with slick and cum.

"Mistress!"

"See? Just like that, I can fuck you with one while the other recovers. Ah...you feel so good, so bloody fantastic. You're bringing me so much pleasure, you know."

"It's not fair!" she groaned, on the brink of humiliation at being used without a bit of reciprocation. "I want to come too."

"Patience, darling. Tonight's about me, not you, greedy thing. Now be quiet and let me fuck you nice and hard." Aziraphale whimpered, feeling the slightest hint of pleasure each time the cock hit deep inside her. If it was just a bit closer, if there wasn't so much skin between it and her g-spot, she'd have come by now. She heard the wet sounds of skin slapping against sweaty skin, Crowley's satisfied grunts, feel cum pooling down between her thighs. 

"...Yes mistress Crowley." she eventually moaned, feeling warm and lightheaded as her body was savored. 

"Oh there we are. Beginning to come around, dove? How's it feel being _used?_ I'm practically using this lovely body as a toy to wank myself with."

"I'm happy to pleasure you, ma'am. However you like. I'm getting what I deserve." 

"That's a good _pet_. My own angel, to fuck whenever I please. Oh, I should punish you much more often. Wish you could see how pink and open you are, swallowing up my cock with this greedy body of yours. You'll just take anything I give you, won't you? Drink it all right down."

"Yes ma'am. I belong to you alone."

" _Fuck_ \- Zira, say that again."

"I belong to you?" Crowley growled, bucking her hips forward and wedging herself closer between the cushy, rosy cheeks. "Mistress!"

"That'ssss right, pet. Not any lowly human, not another demon or angel. Me. You belong only to me." She slammed in a few more times, spilling in another warm stream of spend with a snarl. "Yesss...You've done well, dove. I think you've earned a reward."

Aziraphale looked back, eyes glazed as she relinquished to her demon's every whim, a tool used to bring her pleasure. "Anything you ask, ma'am."

Crowley slipped out halfway, cum dripping down around her prick and falling to the blanket below. "I think I'll enjoy that sweet little cunny too now...though I'm not leaving this arsehole either. You feel _much_ too good." she murmured, giving her arse a quick slap. "Tight and warm. A lovely toy to stuff my cock into over and over as I please. I'll be taking you in both ways now, I think."

"Anything you wish."

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my other cock." she whispered, sliding the other effort under her clit and rubbing up and down. 

"I do, I want your other cock to fill me as well." she whimpered, scandalized by her own words, which came out oddly breathy. "Please give it to me, let it fill me completely. I want all of you."

"S'a good girl." She slid her other prick into the moist warmth of Aziraphale's cunt, moaning with pleasure. "Oh _angel_ , you've really outdone yourself this time. I could fuck you all night."

"You can if you like." Crowley hummed contentedly, looking down with pride at the skin that stretched around her cocks, flushed, soft and dripping. 

"I think this insatiable body of yours will suck me dry before long, pet." She drove her hips forward, sinking down and tossing her head back with a deep groan. "That's right, that's right. Swallow me up, my perfect little toy."

"Thank you, thank you so much mistress!" Aziraphale moaned, feeling the second cock rub along her g-spot. "There's nothing better than being stuffed with you."

" _Shit_..." she heaved, clutching hard into the angel's flanks as she thrust hard, each movement spilling more cum down Aziraphale's shaking thighs, opening her up just a little more. She could feel both the efforts sliding against each other, separated only by a thin wall of skin.

Aziraphale was gripping onto the blankets, drool pooling from her lips as the barrage of thrusts pounding into every point of pleasure within her body, nothing left unloved. She whimpered weakly, stretched beyond what she had ever been before.

"Angel, I'm gonna come again... _fuck_ , I just can't last when you're hugging me so tightly. You naughty thing, you're much too eager to suck me in." Aziraphale wasn't sure if that was a reprimand, and tried to relax her muscles a bit, but Crowley was already gushing into her. She rolled her eyes back, body hot and pink, a hint of bruises blooming where her skin was held onto with a firm grip. 

When the demon finished thrusting, beginning to slide out, she popped a plug into the angel's slick arsehole, petting her hand over her bottom softly. "There, that's perfect. Sorry, love, I'm going to have to keep punishing you throughout this week. All the complaining added up, and I did give you a fair amount of warnings. This'll keep you nice and opened up for me."

Her face softened when she looked at Aziraphale's spent face, twitching to keep her body stationary. "Hey now, turn around to your back for me, yeah?" The angel shakily complied, and Crowley looked down to admire the cum that was dribbling out of her flushed cunt. "Have you come yet, dove?" 

"You didn't tell me I could."

"Oh, you really are a good girl now, aren't you? Here, let me help you." she whispered, bending down and lapping her tongue out over the angel's clit. Aziraphale wailed, hands flying to grip onto the demon's hair, trembling and sobbing slightly as her body spasmed. "You can come, darling, you've earned it. You were so, so good. You made me come so much, I'm so proud of you."

The angel whimpered, clawing into Crowley's hair as she came under the heat of the demon's tongue, body overly sensitive from being used so roughly without finish. "There we are...there we are..."

"Crowley!" she cried, squirting out around the demon's lips, and Crowley continued to lick around her cunt to clean the mess, grinning up at her.

"Thank you for the gift, darling." she spoke, looking up with a wet, dripping tongue. "I believe you've learned your lesson...for now. You could use a good rest, hm?" she spoke, picking up the angel in her arms and carrying her over to the top of the bed, setting her head down on pillows. "You've been so good, serviced me so well...let's just sleep for a while, get your strength back. Want some crepes later?"

"Yes-if that's alright with you, ma'am." Crowley chuckled at this, kissing along the angel's chin.

"S'perfectly alright, dove. You don't have to call me "ma'am" anymore...for now. I want you to say my name, in that beautiful voice of yours."

"Crowley..."

"That's right, just perfect." she whispered, sliding her lips along Aziraphale's neck; the angel's voice was still broken and soft, but her shaking was beginning to subside. "You okay, love? I wasn't too hard?"

"I'm completely tickety-boo." she grinned back, leaning into the demon's every soft touch.

"Can't honestly tell if that's good or bad, but either way I'm going to pamper you for the rest of today." she smiled down over fresh marks, grazing over them with her fingers. "I believe I've claimed you quite thoroughly, and goodness knows I've given you a firm reminder of who you belong to. All and all, I'd say all is forgiven. Well, until tomorrow...unless you need a bit more time to prepare."

"Whatever you like, dear. I'm yours."


End file.
